henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Page
'Charlotte Bolton '''is the tritagonist in ''Henry Danger. She is a clever girl who's best friends with Jasper Dunlop and Henry Hart, and is also Henry's co-worker at Junk-N-Stuff/the Man Cave, under Ray/Captain Man's management. She's portrayed by Riele Downs. Description & Personality Charlotte has dark brown hair that's shoulder-length (when curly), and wears shirts of varying designs and patterns (stars, stripes, etc.), sometime with a denim jacket, and mini skirts or jeans. Charlotte is a smart and sassy girl, who's strong and independent. She is level-headed and down-to-earth. She is the voice of reason, who's always there to snap everyone back to reality. She also has lots of good ideas, which always helps everyone, and is courageous. She is nice and kind to people, a quick thinker, and cares a lot about her friends and family. History Season 1= |-|Season 2= Abilities # Dr. Minyak gave her super-strength in The Beat Goes On. However, she lost it in general or due to Schwoz freezing her, thawing it out entirely. Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart She and Henry are best friends and also co-workers under Captain Man's management. Charlotte and Henry have been best friends for a long time. She found out Henry was Kid Danger after becoming suspicious of his many mysterious absences. She is the secret-keeper of Henry's secret. She cares about Henry, and Henry cares about her. In The Bucket Trap they pretend to date. In Jasper's Real Girlfriend, Henry saved Charlotte by pushing Courtney out the window. In One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 and One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2, Charlotte helps Henry to deal with the girls that liked him. In The Time Jerker, Henry restarts his whole day so Charlotte can get into LIMP. Jasper Dunlop Charlotte and Jasper have been best friends for a long time. She sometimes gets annoyed with him, but they are close friends. She tells him not to embarrass her but he does it anyway. She threatens to slap him in The Danger Begins. In The Bucket Trap, she felt bad for Jasper because Henry and Charlotte always have to leave him alone. She and Henry wanted to tell Jasper that Henry is Kid Danger. Piper Hart Charlotte is protective of Piper. This is seen when she warns Piper about Paula Makiato and tries to go tell Paula off for being mean to Piper. She tells that she shouldn't be saying Kid Danger (her brother) is hot and tells her to kick Jasper if he goes too slow while carrying Piper to her friend Marla's house. Ray Manchester (Captain Man) Charlotte works for Captain Man and thinks he's weird, but they get along well. He overlooks Charlotte at first, after learning Henry's secret and Henry persuades him to let her work for him. He lifts her in the air when they start dancing in Super Volcano. Bianca They're pretty friendly with each other and she is seen talking to Bianca in My Phony Valentine. She was involved in Bianca's and Henry's romantic relationship. She is often giving Henry advice about his and Bianca's relationship. Courtney Sham Charlotte and Courtney seemed friendly at first, but after Henry told Courtney that Jasper loved Charlotte, Courtney became insane and jealous, and tried to murder Charlotte twice. After her first attempt to crash a celing fan on Charlotte's head narrowly failed, she tried to kill her with a chainsaw. To save Charlotte, Henry pushed Courtney out of a window. Trivia *She is currently a student in the Language, Information, and Math Program (L.I.M.P). *She is 5 feet tall, and smaller than all of the main cast (except Piper). *She and Henry both hate pickles, but love dill-fingers. *She was training to run a 10K marathon. *Charlotte only eats the cream of her Oreo-based cookies. *She was the first person to find out Henry was Kid Danger. *In many episodes, she is shown to wear boots. *She stood in for Henry as Kid Danger when he was grounded in Kid Grounded. *Charlotte eats a lot of junk food (such as the cream of her Oreo-based cookies) in the episode Super Volcano. *She is going to be President of the United States in 50 years, according to 85-year old Future Ray. * Although Charlotte's last name was confirmed during Nick's slime Cup games it still remains not mentioned in an episode of the show. *She used to have a goldfish called Nemo but it was killed by Henry. Gallery Videos References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:High School Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Winner of Henry Danger Wiki Awards Category:Anti-Hero Category:Boltons Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes